Teen Court
by bookworm3
Summary: It has been one year since callbacks and there's a dance! Troy and Gabriella still like eachother but Sharpay likes him too! What happens when Shar gives Gabs a makeover making Troy want to stand her up? Teen Court! Based on eppie from HM Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I got this idea from one of the new episodes of Hannah Montana. It is a very good episode! Here's a new one shot.**

**Teen court**

Sharpay Evans strutted down the hallways to go outside. There she saw Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi at a table.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay greeted happily and the others greeted back. Just as she sat down Ryan's girlfriend Aurora came up to them.

"Hey guys! Did you hear about the dance?" she asked excited. Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi nodded excited but Gabriella shook her head.

"No, why is there a dance?" Gabriella asked and Aurora rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hello? Last week of school before summer vacation!" Aurora exclaimed and the girls cheered.

"Finally we are getting out of this stinking school!" Taylor cheered. Then Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan came up behind the girls.

"Well, well, well. Who knew my decathlon girlfriend wanted to get out of school?" Chad asked as he stood Taylor up and sat her on his lap. The other guys fallowed his suit except for Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, and Sharpay. Troy looked at Gabriella and she nodded. He then stood her up and sat her on his lap.

"So, who are you guys going to the dance with? I know I'm going with my angel" Jason said looking at Kelsi earning him a kiss on the lips.

Everyone else says yes but Troy and Gabriella remained silent. It had been one year since Gabriella had come to the school and Troy still hadn't built up the courage to ask her out.

"So Troy, who are you going with?" Sharpay asked flirtatiously. She still had a crush on him and was still willing to do anything to get him to ask her out.

Troy shrugged, "No one so far" he replied.

"Any thoughts on who you are going to ask?" Sharpay asked suggestively but Troy was busy running his hand through Gabriella's brown locks. Gabriella smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Then the bell rang ruining their moment. Everyone stood up and went to their lockers. Sharpay had free period so she didn't need any books. She walked to Gabi's locker. She was not happy to what she had seen during lunch; Troy and Gabriella _flirting_. She had to stop Troy from liking Gabriella or else he'd never be hers

"Hey Gabi, do you think Troy will ask you to the dance?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella was taken back. Nevertheless she blushed and sighed.

"I wish, I've liked for so long. But he would never like me!" Gabi exclaimed.

"You're right! He wouldn't! That is why I'm gonna take you from Math chick to Date chick" Sharpay said and Gabriella looked regretful.

"I don't know, do you really think he'll like it if I get a make over?" Gabriella asked hopefully and Sharpay nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Come on! We are going to get you an outfit that will make Troy's jaw open!" Sharpay exclaimed. _'Wait until Troy sees this!' Sharpay thought. _

The bell had just rung meaning school was over for the day. Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan were by troy's locker.

"So dude, you gonna ask Gabi to the dance?" asked Chad knowingly.

Troy nodded, "Yeah, this time I will not let my nerves get the best of me!"

Ryan scoffed, "Yeah, almost like the musical this year!" and the guys laughed and Troy rolled his eyes. Then he noticed a familiar girl walking towards him. She was dressed in tight jeans and a halter top. "Gabriella?!"

Gabriella nodded, "So do you have a date for the dance tomorrow night?" Troy shook his head.

"I was about to go ask you" Troy said and Gabby giggled but it sounded different then her normal one. This giggle sounded way to girly.

"Um, well I'll pick you up and- but Gabriella put her finger on his lips.

"Save it for tonight" then she winked and walked out leaving Troy speechless. What happened to Gabriella?

Gabriella walked out feeling un sure. Sharpay then came and squealed.

"OMG! DID U SEE TROY'S FACE?!" Sharpay squealed and Gabriella just nodded. She had a feeling she would be stood up.

Later that night, Gabriella was sitting on her couch bored. She had decided to go to the dance as she normally would dress. But, it was now 9 and Troy was supposed to pick her up two hours ago. She sobbed silently, she had been stood up.

The next day Gabriella met Sharpay at the beach.

"Hey Gabi, where were you yesterday?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy stood me up!" Gabi said and Sharpay said sorry. Being the actress she was, she was actually happy. Now, off to Teen Court.

"How about we give Troy a lesson he deserves?" Sharpay asked and she whispered the plan in Gabriella's ear. Gabriella smiled satisfied.

The next day, Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay were at the court with Mrs. Darbus as the judge (hehehe, sorry couldn't help it!). Everyone rose and the sat down.

"So what is the case here?" Darbus asked and Sharpay spoke up.

"That boy! She said pointing to Troy, stood up this girl!" she said pointing at Gabriella.

Darbus gasped dramatically, "Why do you men toy with women's hearts, huh?!"

Troy looked shocked and looked over at Gabriella but she looked away.

"Your honor, my friend agreed to go to the dance with Troy but never did he show up!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"FYI, Troy you will probably lose this case!" Shar said and then Troy spoke up.

"Don't I have a say in this?" he asked and Darbus motioned for him to continue.

"Okay Bolton, why did you ditch Montez?" Darbus asked amused.

"Because she changed!" Troy exclaimed and Gabriella looked at him.

"How did I change?!" she asked angry.

"You were totally wearing revealing clothes! And you were acting like some cheerleader flirt!" he exclaimed.

"Only to get you to like me!" she fought back and he softened up.

"I already did like you! But then you changed from the sweet girl I fell in love with to some flirt!" Troy exclaimed and both their eyes went wide.

"You love me?" she asked not quite believing it and he nodded.

"Yes! I've loved you ever since we sung at the ski lodge!" Troy said and Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too" Gabriella said. With that Troy ran to her booth and kissed her. Troy's arms around her waist protectively and Gabriella's hands tangled up in his hair. They broke away to the sound of the courtroom cheering and Sharpay screamed.

"NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DUMP HER AND GET WITH ME!" Sharpay shrieked and their jaws dropped.

"You only gave me a makeover so Troy would hate me?!" Gabriella asked incredously and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Ah duh!" she said.

"Sharpay Evans I can't believe you would sink this low. You know what this means don't you?..." Darbus asked trailing off. Sharpay's eyes went wide.

"No no no! No need for that! The important thing is Troy and Gabriella are finally together!" Sharpay exclaimed and Troy shook his head.

"Do you ever watch this show?" he asked and then Sharpay had spaghetti and meatball sauce all over her in an instant. Everyone laughed and quickly exited the courtroom beacause it smelled really bad.Once everyone left Troy put his attention back on Gabriella.

"Hey Gabby, promise me something?" Troy asked and he wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"What?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Promise me you will always stay as the sweet, and talented freaky math girl and not the drama queen?" Troy asked and Gabriella giggled her normal giggle.

She then quickly pecked his lips, "I promise"

With that they both kissed passionately once more. Never again would Gabriella get a makeover that was for sure!

**Well, kinda lame but oh well! Author's note next: IMPORTANT! **


	2. Important Author's Note!

**Authors Note: Tell me which of these stories I should do next:**

**Freaky, Freaky Friday**

**Troy and Gabriella can not stand eachother. What happens when one day they switch places? On their path to getting back will they fall for eachother? Troyella, based a little on Freaky Friday. **

**Because you live**

**Sequel to a Moment like this. . Fallow Troy and Gabriella as they get married and get ready for a new baby to arrive. Troyella; mostly fluff.**

**A Dare**

**Troy is dared by Chad to ask out Gabriella who is a decathlon geek. What happens when he isn't pretending to like her but he actually does? Troyella **

**The baby Project**

**Who knew taking care of a baby would make you fall in love with your worst enemy? Troyella**

**Life with Derek**

**Babysitting**

**The whole family is going on vacation except Casey and Derek since they got in a fight in school. They have to stay and baby sit Marti. What happens when sparks fly during fake parenthood? Dasey!**

**The Advantage of being an Orphan**

**AU Derek's parents died in a car crash and he goes to live at the McDonalds foster home. What happens when he falls for the eldest daughter? Dasey! **

**Hannah Montana**

**Discovered Again**

**Oliver is an agent. He discovered Miley as a singer but as Miley and not Hannah. What happens through making Miley a star again? Will old feelings arise? Moliver**

**Tell me which two you like best! I'll end up writing two of the stories above! **


End file.
